Vidas
by Satine dreamer
Summary: Relatos más o menos breves contados en primera persona por los mismos protagonistas y ambientada en el mundo de los Merodeadores.
1. James Potter

Salvo un par de ellos, ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en esta "historia" me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con el mundo "Potter", que es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Sin más...

* * *

**#01 . James Potter**

Todo comenzó el día en que Remus decidió regalarle un conejo a Amanda. ¿Porqué? Pues según parecía, porque era tan mono y esponjoso como ella y esa manera de arrugar la nariz era casi idéntica a la de la muchacha. Era un maldito conejo poseído por el diablo, yo doy fe de ello. Nada más llegar a nuestras vidas empezó a dar problemas: no sabía dónde hacer sus necesidades. Al entrar en la habitación había que andarse con cuidado, pues el bicho era feliz saltando y defecando por doquier. Y no era divertido pisar sus "bolitas".

"Mandy", que era como se llamaba el conejo que resultó ser coneja, permaneció una semana en nuestra habitación (sin duda, la de más difícil convivencia entre nosotros, quizá por tener una chica en nuestro territorio). Fue una semana larga, llena de pelusillas de conejo en los uniformes y vanas explicaciones a Amanda, todo porque no sospechase en su primer aniversario con Remus.

Remus había decidido preparar una cita romántica para su chica el sábado por la noche, momento en el que, en teoría, Mandy desaparecería de mi vida salvo por ocasionales cruces en la sala común. Así que, con la perspectiva (obviamente feliz) de perder de vista al endiablado conejo, el viernes acudí a mi entrenamiento de quidditch, confiado en encontrarlo enjaulado a mi llegada un par de horas después.

Pero claro, Mandy tenía que dar la nota.

Llegué sudoroso y agotado del entrenamiento y subí con rapidez a la habitación. Todo estaba desordenado: había pergaminos esparcidos por todos lados y los baúles de la ropa estaban movidos. Me quedé paralizado en la puerta, observando el panorama desolador que se presentaba ante mí: había hecho mi recogida semanal esa misma mañana y ahora parecía estar como al principio. De pronto, una cabeza de pelo pajizo asomó bajo mi cama.

-Ha desaparecido.

-¿Quién ha desaparecido?

-Mandy… James, ¡Mandy ha desaparecido!

-¿Y…?

Vale, admito que me gané aquella chancla en la cabeza, pero deberíais entenderme: acababa de llegar de dejarme en cuerpo y alma en el campo junto a mi equipo y al llegar a mi espacio de relax me encontré con que un torbellino había pasado por allí.

-Alguien dejó la puerta abierta y aprovechó para largarse.

Observé a Sirius salir de detrás de un armario y su cara mostraba lo mismo que la mía: absoluta indiferencia. Y es que yo no era el único que había sufrido por culpa de aquel animal. Mandy había decidido que la cama de Sirius era dulce y cómoda y que pasar allí su estancia sería perfecto… Y a Sirius no le gustan las cosas bonitas y esponjosa… Y menos si no controlan sus esfínteres cuando duermen.

-No me sorprende… -añadí, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Sois unos grandes amigos, chicos… No os preocupéis, que esto lo ordenaré yo después… No os peleéis por ayudarme.

-¿Quién se estaba…? ¡Ouch!

A veces había que frenar la lengua de Sirius, porque solía ocasionar alguna que otra batalla campal.

-Voy a darme una ducha y bajaré a la sala común a echar un vistazo, ¿vale?

Remus asintió, al menos había evitado que me volase la cabeza con uno de sus diccionarios de términos mágicos.

Pero ojalá hubiese ido directamente a la sala común… Mandy me esperaba, como una acosadora, dentro del plato de ducha de aquel baño. Durante un instante nos miramos fijamente a los ojos… Los suyos rojos y los míos azules… No sabía muy bien que hacer, si llamar a Remus para que lo cogiese y cogerlo yo y lanzárselo a Remus para que nos dejara en paz, se sintiese culpable y nos consiguiera bizcocho en señal de disculpa… Bizcocho.

Me acerqué a aquella cosa peluda que movía la nariz de una manera ligeramente preocupante: estaba tramando algo… ¡Cómo no me di cuenta en aquel momento! Di un paso, después otro y otro más… Me agaché hasta quedar a su altura y una pequeña garra, que no sabía muy bien de donde salió, me arañó la cara, moviendo las gafas de lugar.

Ahogué un grito y me dispuse a atacarle de nuevo cuando… ¡Zas! Aquel maldito conejo era demasiado rápido para mí… Se movía de un lado a otro dando saltitos, burlándose de mí con su movimiento de nariz. Entonces se quedó inmóvil, mirándome, provocándome para que fuera donde él… Avancé… Pisé algo que prefiero no recordar… Y caí al suelo, golpeándome el hombro sobre el frío suelo de piedra.

Entonces sí que grité.

Para cuando mis amigos entraron en el baño, Mandy volvía a estar encima de mí, sobre mi pecho, mirándome, arrugando su naricilla… No se parecía en nada a Amanda… Y se lo iba a decir en cuanto tuviera ocasión… Ella no era tan agresiva… O al menos no arañaba así.

-¿Estás bien?

-No –alcancé a musitar.

-Hablaba con Mandy…

No sé si os he dicho que era una coneja…

-Te ha ganado una tía, colega…

Gracias por recordármelo Sirius…


	2. Sirius Black

Salvo un par de ellos, ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en esta "historia" me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con el mundo "Potter", que es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Sin más...

* * *

**# 02. Sirius Black**

Mandy aún vive con nosotros. No es una idea que me entusiasme, pero que se le va a hacer… Los amigos son lo primero. Aunque me he dado cuenta que las chicas me rehuyen desde que mi uniforme está lleno de pelos de animal… Son pelillos muy finos y blancos, más largos que los de un gato. O eso creo. Odio los gatos.

Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de qué diablos ocurrió. Yo recogí a James después del entrenamiento de quidditch y, tras cruzar unas palabras (siempre "amigables") con Lily Evans, nos fuimos a Hogsmeade a trastear un poco detrás de chicas guapas… Vamos, nuestro clásico plan de fin de semana, pero sin Remus. Recogimos en el pueblo a Peter, que últimamente andaba un poco raro: enamorado, según James. Juntos nos fuimos a tomar algo y después a comer. En un par de ocasiones nos cruzamos con Remus y Amanda. ¡No los perseguíamos! Eso lo hacíamos cuando empezaron a quedar (vale, acepto que era infantil, pero ninguno nos creíamos que Remus tuviera realmente una relación con una chica).

Todo parecía normal. Hicimos compras y volvimos al colegio. Ayudamos a Remus a prepararse para su maravillosa cena romántica con Amanda, la pequeña rubia con mala leche. Emocionados, nos despedimos de Mandy, la pequeña coneja que Remus iba a regalar a Amanda y nos pusimos a preparar libros, pergaminos, tareas y demás de cara a pasar el domingo tirados en la sala común sin hacer nada.

Dos horas más tarde, estábamos en la sala común, jugando con pelotas de pergamino y las varitas e incordiando a Evans… No es por nada personal, pero es que a James le gusta (no lo entiendo, en serio…) y se comporta como los niños de primer año. En fin, que estábamos totalmente "concentrados" cuando se abrió el retrato de la dama gorda y apareció Remus. Iba medio zombie, con la mirada perdida y se dirigió directamente hacia la mesa de Evans. Tras compartir dos palabras, ella y su amiga (nunca recuerdo su nombre, pero juega como bateadora en el equipo de gryffindor) salieron corriendo.

Remus subió a la habitación y nosotros, obviamente, le seguimos. ¿Tan mal había ido la cosa como para que Amanda se hubiese tirado de una de las torres? Vale, James y yo lo pensamos pero Peter… Merlín, nunca cambiará… Peter lo dijo en voz alta.

A ver, James y yo ya estamos inmunizados, pero Peter no. De pronto, se vio con una chancla estampada en su cara de ratón. Después de llevarse un buen susto, empezó a lloriquear. No lo soportaba: era un llanto lastimero que acababa taladrando la cabeza. Su nariz sangraba levemente, pero sabíamos que si se daba cuenta acabaría desmayado, por lo que intenté desviar el tema.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Remus no contestó inmediatamente y señaló algo en lo que no nos habíamos fijado en ningún momento: la jaula con Mandy dentro.

-¿No le gustó el regalo? ¡Si era una idea genial!

-Sí le gustó, pero pasó algo raro…

Remus nos contó que, tras cenar, Remus le dio emocionado el conejito. Amanda sonrió mucho y le sacó de la jaula. Pero en cuanto empezó a acariciarlo y achucharlo, empezó a hincharse y ponerse ligeramente roja. De pronto, unas ronchas la cubrieron todos los sitios donde Mandy había puesto alguno de sus pelitos y, obviamente, decidieron ir corriendo a la enfermería.

-Es alérgica al pelo de conejo.

Reprimí una carcajada. No podía reírme, mi amigo lo estaba pasando mal.

-Se queda a vivir con nosotros.

No, no era una broma: Mandy se unía a los merodeadores.


	3. Lily Evans

Salvo un par de ellos, ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en esta "historia" me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con el mundo "Potter", que es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Sin más...

* * *

**#03. Lily Evans**

El otro día, Mandy nos dio un susto de muerte. Llevaba tiempo advirtiéndolo, pero no nos dimos cuenta: estornudos, picores de ojos, sequedad en la boca,… Y todo mientras estaba con Lupin. No le dimos importancia y supusimos que tendría que ver con los nervios por el aniversario. Sin embargo, cuando llegó el chico y nos dijo que Mandy estaba en la enfermería, salí corriendo para estar con ella. Alex vino detrás de mí, pero ella siempre se toma las cosas con más calma.

Nuestra amiga estaba normal, no la vimos nada extraño cuando llegamos pero, según nos dijo la enfermera, había parecido un globo de color rojo y moteado por ampollas ni dos minutos antes. Tras rogar y apelar a la conciencia y moral de la señora Pomfrey, ésta accedió a dejar que me quedara esa noche en la enfermería con Mandy. Alex se despidió cuando la enfermera la echó amenazándola con no volver a colocarla la nariz después de los partidos de quidditch y prometió volver a primera hora de la mañana.

-Así que un conejo, ¿eh?-intenté sacar una conversación ligera porque veía a Amanda muy afectada.

-Sí… Supongo que es algo que olvidé comentarle a Remus.

Sonreí suavemente y la tomé de la mano. No estaba muy segura de cómo actuar. Busqué en mi cabeza las palabras adecuadas, pero opté por el silencio. Un "mañana hablaremos con Remus…" no iba a ayudar lo más mínimo.

Pasamos una noche apacible, aunque en un par de ocasiones me desperté al sentir algo de revuelo en la enfermería por un par de barrigas revueltas por algunos dulces atrasados de Halloween. Por la mañana, nada más llegar Alex, la enfermera nos echó y nos pidió prudencia, que las alergias no eran cosa de risa y nos dio un par de píldoras de color rosáceo para que, si volvía a hincharse, se deshinchase directamente.

Alex iba parloteando, como de costumbre, sobre algo que había dicho Potter el día anterior y no había tenido ocasión de contar a Amanda. "¿Lo entiendes? Es un genio para el quidditch", y un arrogante estúpido, pero eso yo no se lo dije en voz alta, ya sabía ella lo que yo opinaba. Seguí escuchando la conversación (a Mandy sí que la gustaba el deporte, yo prefería leer y mantener mi mente ocupada con algo con un poco más culturizante).

Según entramos por la puerta de la sala común, Remus se levantó y se acercó tímidamente. Alex y yo los rodeamos y los dejamos hablando y besuqueándose tranquilamente en un rinconcito. Yo me dejé caer sobre una butaca y miré el ceño fruncido de Alex.

-¿Algo nuevo en el Profeta?

-Nada, las mismas mentiras de siempre… Siguen negando que hayan aparecido los cadáveres de algunos de los desaparecidos.

-Pero es para que no cunda el pánico, Alex…

-Mierda, Lils… El pánico cunde cada vez que una familia mágica sufre una pérdida. ¡Mira mis padres! Están asustados, no quieren que salga del colegio por Navidad porque están bajo amenaza, como la familia de James.

Me quedé en silencio. A veces olvidaba, por el hecho de que mi familia vivía más o menos al margen de la magia, que mis amigos y sus familias estaban amenazados de muerte por defender a gente como yo, descendientes de muggles, y que estudiásemos magia. Ojeé el artículo del que hablaba Alex, que había posado el periódico sobre la mesa, y suspiré.

-Pero, hay tan poca información…

-Hay mucha información, pero poco difundida. Mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio y sabe lo que hay en realidad. Cada día desaparece alguna persona y aparece muerta poco después… ¡Y no es gente cualquiera! Son gente importante, que tiene acceso a información importante o trabaja en grandes puestos-chascó la lengua, como siempre que se sentía ofuscada-. Esto apesta.

No podía negárselo. El jueves siguiente, empezó el caos. En el Profeta apareció un artículo: "El Ministerio desmantelado: 21 desaparecidos y 12 muertos". Las octavillas se publicaban por todos lados, otorgando información sobre cómo actuar en el día a día y qué hacer si se sospechaba de alguien: denuncias anónimas y gratuitas. El mismo jueves por la noche, en la edición especial, el titular de la portada rezaba: "43 arrestados y más de 100 magos bajo investigación por realización de magia oscura".


	4. Remus Lupin

Salvo un par de ellos, ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en esta "historia" me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con el mundo "Potter", que es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Sin más...

* * *

**# 04. Remus Lupin**

En mi adolescencia había muchas cosas que odiaba: mi naturaleza licántropa, al emergente mago oscuro que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort y los conejos… Especialmente a Mandy. Si bien, no podía evitar sentir ternura por aquel animal endiablado que me recordaba tanto a mi adorada Amanda. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con el bicho (bueno, bicha, que era hembra) ahora que había descubierto que mi novia era alérgica a ello y se suponía que era su regalo de aniversario.

Además, estaba seguro de que tanto James como Sirius estaban empezando a encariñarse con ella y, pese a sus constantes quejas ("este conejo va a acabar conmigo" o "ha vuelto a hacer sus cositas en mi cama") sabía que aquella bolita de pelo se había ganado su corazón. Y ahora, ¿quién era yo para privarles de tan dulce compañía?

Sí, es cierto, en la tienda de animales no me iban a devolver el dinero. Y me sentía un poco raro pensando en devolver al animal que asimilaba con mi novia…

James entró, enfadado, dando un portazo y encerrándose en el baño en un tiempo record. Dos minutos después, Sirius entró también. Al abrir la puerta oí un jaleo que venía desde la sala común y la voz del muchacho intentaba calmar a las masas.

-Hablaré con él y ahora os cuento que diablos pasa.

Entró y se tumbó en su cama. Le miré interrogante: estaba jugando con Mandy tranquilamente, como si la coneja fuese un miembro más del grupo.

-Slytherin ha conseguido cambiar la fecha del partido para esta semana… Y claro, el equipo indignado, los compañeros indignados, los Slytherin felices… Lo de siempre, vamos.

-Todos los años es la misma historia, ¿a qué se debe estar tan sulfurado?

Sirius se encogió de hombros y se levantó para llamar a la puerta del baño. Durante un rato no hubo contestación. Era increíblemente dramático cuando quería. Sospechaba que cierta pelirroja tuviese que ver en su enojo, pero procuré no decir nada cuando James salió. Empezó a desbarrar contra el profesor Slughorn y la profesora McGonagall y su falta de profesionalidad.

-¡Debiamos jugar contra Ravenclaw esta semana! ¡Toda la táctica a la mierda!

Sirius volvió a coger a Mandy y a acariciarla. Tenía la mirada perdida y una leve sonrisa en los labios. Estaba planeando algo… Y eso no me gustaba. Cuando contase su plan, debía recordarle que, por mucho que odiase a Snape, él no era del equipo de quidditch… No entendía muy bien por qué, pero siempre iba a por el muchacho. Vale, era un energúmeno chivato que se creía más que los demás por su buen arte en pociones, pero aparte de eso…

-Voy a hablar con el equipo... Les debo una explicación por mi pobre actuación ante los profesores… He luchado poco por mis derechos…

-Les va a encantar escucharte autoculparte… Así, después te alabaran, te hinchará el ego y bla, bla, bla, hasta llegar a ganar a Slytherin… Sois repetitivos, por eso no me gusta el quidditch-musitó Sirius.

Les seguí en su marcha hacia la muchedumbre que aguardaba en la sala común y localicé a Amanda con la mirada. Me acerqué a ella y me senté en el reposabrazos de su asiento. Evans y ella estaban ojeando un par de libros (aunque Amanda cerró el libro cuando me vio acercarme).

-Va a ser un bonito espectáculo.

Amanda me golpeó suavemente en las costillas y escuchó el discurso de James, que empezó autoculpándose y finiquitó con un "¡GANAREMOS ESTE PARTIDO!" que robó una ovación enérgica a todo el personal.

-Es patético-murmuró Evans desde detrás de su libro.

-Vamos, Lily, ha sido un palo para ellos… No siempre es divertido batirte con tu rival más fuerte sin estar preparado para ello.

-Se pasan el año entrenando para ello. Alex siempre llega gritando emocionada que cuándo llegue el momento…

-Déjame adivinar… ¿les machacaremos hasta que no puedan dejar de llorar?-terminé la frase.

Amanda se echó a reír: había acertado de pleno. Aprovechando que la pelirroja parecía abierta a una conversación, probé a lanzar la caña.

-Y… ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Es un libro de recortes de periódico-me contestó Amanda-. Lily lleva recolectando noticias sobre las desapariciones desde hace más de dos años.

La miré asombrado.

-¿Y están relacionadas entre sí?

-No… Bueno, quiero decir, sí… Bueno, es complicado-Evans giró el libro para dejármelo visible, ignorando el bullicio que se elevaba a nuestro alrededor-. Todas, o casi todas, las personas son de familias puramente magas o mestizos e hijos de muggles pero que ostentaban altos cargos dentro del Ministerio.

-Quieres decir que son gente con importantes accesos a información, ¿no?

-Sí, algo así… Pero también gente que, como solía decir Malfoy, "sean desleales a la sangre".

Fruncí el ceño. Algunos de ellos hablaban de un hombre lobo especial, por llamarlo de alguna manera, del que los medios hablaban con creciente pavor… Greyback. Su aspecto era terrible, como un licántropo a media transformación: rasgos lobunos y rasgos humanos indistintamente. Los titulares pasaban de hablar del señor Greyback a maldecir al malvado licántropo.

"Uno más en su especie: tan despiadado como todos", rezaba el titular.

Amanda apretó suavemente mi mano. Era bueno compartir el peso de mi ser.


	5. Amanda Preston

Salvo un par de ellos (Amandra Preston y Alexandra Cooper), ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en esta "historia" me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con el mundo "Potter", que es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Sin más...

* * *

**#05. Amanda Preston**

Admito que las clases de Historia de la Magia no son divertidas, pero a veces pienso que al profesor Binns se le escapaban de las manos. Aquel día estaban todos muy nerviosos: ese fin de semana era el partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin y se notaban los nervios. James y Alex se habían sentado juntos y no hacían más que cuchichear y garabatear sobre un pergamino. Sirius jugaba al ajedrez junto a Peter y Lily y Remus, sentados cada uno a uno de mis lados, escribían frenéticamente palabra tras palabra de lo que el profesor decía.

-Mierda, James… Así no hacemos nada contra la defensa…

El profesor no interrumpió su retahíla en ningún momento, ni siquiera alzó la mirada hacia Alex, que seguía discutiendo en voz alta con Potter. De reojo pude ver como algunos de los Slytherin sonreían maliciosamente y lancé una pelotita de papel a los muchachos para indicarles que fueran algo más discretos, que no estaban en la sala común.

Me aburría. Hacía tiempo que no tomaba apuntes en esa clase porque Remus me los dejaba a cambio de que yo le pasara los de Runas. Bajé la mano y acaricié el muslo de mi chico, a fin de cuentas, también Lils estaba tomando nota.

-Mandy, ahora no…

Bfff… No pude evitar bufar de una forma sonora. Me crucé de brazos y me giré: Black era mi última opción. Pero estaba concentrado en no dar una paliza a Peter en su partida y procurar alargarla lo más posible. Apoyé la cabeza sobre mis manos y, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me había quedado dormida. Fue algo no premeditado, pero últimamente me costaba dormir por la congestión que me causaban los restos de pelo de Mandy (mi pequeña coneja que no podía tener porque ha resultado que soy alérgica a su pelo). Así que en aquel momento, cuando cerré los ojos y empecé a tener una respiración constante y relajada, perdí totalmente el conocimiento de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Pero entonces…

-¿Pero quién diablos te crees para decir eso a Alex?

La voz de James gritando a pleno pulmón me despertó de golpe. Después de eso, todo se había quedado en silencio. Me quedé mirando al profesor Binns, que continuó como si nada con el temario. No sabía muy bien que había pasado, pero algo realmente gordo porque ninguno de mis amigos tomaba ya notas. Me giré preocupada y vi a James en pie enfrentándose a Avery, de Slytherin. Alex tiraba de su manga hacia abajo, pero el muchacho destilaba furia por todos sus poros. Sirius estaba en pie también, con la varita en la mano y una expresión muy fría en el rotro.

-James, déjalo… No importa… -musitaba Alex.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunté, susurrando, a Lily, que también estaba de pie.

-Avery acaba de llamar… Prefiero no repetirlo… A Alex… -su voz era lenta y cargada de odio, y lejos de mirar al aludido, tenía la mirada clavada en Snape. Siempre me preguntaba cómo podía tener aún ganas de mirarle a la cara.

Una suave campanilla sonó y todo el mundo recogió sus cosas a todo correr. Era la hora del almuerzo y del descanso antes de las clases de por la tarde. Parece que el alboroto y el bullcio de la gente que quería salir de allí calmaron los ánimos levemente y pronto salimos hacia el comedor. Alex se quedó rezagada y Lily y yo estuvimos esperándola. Lo cierto es que nos sorprendió notoriamente verla hablar con Avery. Ninguno de los dos tenía cara de estar manteniendo una conversación civilizada.

Muy airada, Alex se dio media vuelta y llegó hasta nosotras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Iba musitando algo sobre llorar sangre y sufrimiento eterno… Lo cierto es que nos asustamos un poco. Sabía que era un poco radical con el quiddtich, pero no hasta ese estremo.

Cuando llegamos al comedor, nos sentamos con Remus, como ya iba siendo costumbre, y Alex con James y Sirius. El muchacho nos explicó que Potter estaba aún bastante nervioso y que le vendría bien una charla con la chica para templarse. El resto de la comida transcurrió en silencio. Por suerte, Remus y yo teníamos una hora libre los viernes por la tarde (numerología contaba con una hora menos que el resto de asignaturas) así que, tras despedirnos de Lily, pudimos, por fin, tener una hora para nosotros.

-Es genial perder de vista al mundo durante un rato, ¿no crees? –le dije suavemente, recostada sobre él en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

-No dejo de pensar en él…

-Remus… Tú estás aquí y Greyback está fuera… ¿No puedes olvidarlo durante un momento y centrarte en mí?

-Sí, sí… Tienes razón… -me besó en la frente suavemente- Pero…

Resoplé.

-¡Está bien! Pero por más que insistas, sabes que no es algo que esté a tu alcance. Hay una veintena de aurores buscándole, al igual que muchos de los hombres a los convirtió… ¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

-Investigar, encontrar algo en lo que sea débil…

-Matarlo no va a acabar con tu ser… Y sólo conseguirías que te matase él primero. ¡Dicen que no necesita transformarse para atacar a humanos, sobre todo niños!

-Ya lo sé, preciosa… Lo sé…

Y permanecimos en silencio el resto de la hora. Yo sabía que Remus ideaba algo para aquellas navidades. Me preocupaba mucho que pudiera resultar herido, por eso había decidido invitarle a quedarse en mi casa un par de días, para que así conociese a mis padres y alejarle de líos. Durante la luna llena estaría en casa de los Potter, con James y Sirius, y sólo quedaban dos días sueltos en los que, si nada fallaba, estaría estudiando en casa de Lily junto con Alex para intentar meter algo en la dura mollera de la chica.

Pero es que, si había algo que me atemorizaba en esos tiempos, no era tanto el daño que la magia oscura pudiese hacer a quienes me rodeaba, sino el daño que se podían hacer ellos mismo intentando luchar contra ella.


	6. Alexandra Cooper

Salvo un par de ellos (Amandra Preston y Alexandra Cooper), ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en esta "historia" me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con el mundo "Potter", que es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Sin más..

* * *

**#06. Alexandra Cooper**

Merlín… Aquel día estaba tan nerviosa que apenas pude pegar ojo. Me desperté muy temprano y me vestí con ropa deportiva. No podía salir del sala común (no de manera legal) hasta las 7.30, así que me dediqué a dar vueltas y saltitos por todo el lugar mirando constantemente el reloj. En cuanto llegó la hora, salí a correr por los terrenos durante una hora. Necesitaba despejarme y quitar esa sensación de agarrotamiento que me dejaba aquel estado de nerviosismo para poder subirme en la escoba y poder patear el inmenso culo de Avery. Es que aquello que me dijo aún retumbaba en mis oídos. Aún no entiendo como no le abofeteé en ese mismo momento: supongo que me quedé bloqueada.

No podía permitir que James hiciese de mi guardaespaldas, y así se lo dejé claro a aquella serpiente de Avery: no necesitaba a nadie que cuidara mis espaldas. Me quedé bastante a gusto diciéndole cuatro verdades a la salida de clase, y después de ganarles ese día, estaría mucho mejor.

Cuando por fin sentí que mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar y mi mente se centraba en la estrategia que James había trazado a las mil maravillas, volví a la habitación para darme una ducha y bajar a desayunar.

-¡Alex! –oí una voz a mi espalda cuando empezaba a subir las escaleras hacia la sala común. Era Black.- James se estaba volviendo loco buscándote por todo Gryffindor…

Me limité a asentir y subí a buen ritmo los escalones. No es que Black me cayese mal, pero lo tenía por un mujeriego incapaz de trazar más de dos palabras seguidas sobre un pergamino. Me desagradaba un poco su forma de tratarme en ocasiones, como si yo fuese un chico y por eso procuraba hablar poco con él. Cuando llegué a la sala común, alguien se me lanzó encima y me abrazó.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

-Lo siento, Capitán… -estaba un poco confundida por la reacción de James- Salí a correr para templar los nervios…

-Eso está bien, pero deberías haberme avisado.

-Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

-Vamos, una ducha y a desayunar, quiero una pequeña reunión antes del partido.

Llegué a la habitación y escuché los cuchicheos de Amanda y Lily. Seguían con el plan para navidades. Pobre Remus, si supiera la que le venía encima. Pero yo le entendía. Eran tiempos duros para todos. Yo misma solía pensar en largarme de aquel colegio y permanecer al lado de mi familia, de mis padres y mi hermano, para pasar el sufrimiento de estar amenazados juntos.

Me duché rápidamente, me puse parte del uniforme del equipo y metí el resto (las protecciones) en una bolsa que colgué sobre mi hombro. Me despedí de las chicas, que me desearon suerte, y bajé al Gran Comedor. Miré mi desayuno (James tenía la costumbre de hacerlo antes de los partidos) y sentí nauseas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Puré de patatas…

-¿Quieres que vomite cuando vaya a golpear la primera bludger?

-Al menos un par de tostadas…

-Bfff –bufé. Normalmente desayunaba un té y un panecillo, pero ese día no me entraba ni eso. Estaba totalmente cardiaca.

-Quizá debería llevarse a Mandy –sugirió una vocecilla a mi lado.

-Creo que no, Peter, pero gracias –aquel chico me caía simpático, siempre detrás de James y Black- ¿La tienes ahí? Cuidado cuando baje Amanda…

-No te preocupes, me la llevaré para ese momento. ¿Y acariciarla las patitas por si las moscas?

Al final acaricié las patitas del conejo (perdón, coneja) para disgusto de James.

-Si perdemos, tendré que sacrificarla…

-¡No lo harás! –saltó Black de pronto.

-¿Tu nueva amiguita? –no pude evitarlo… Intenté morderme la lengua, pero no pude.

-Ten cuidado con la nariz, Cooper… -dijo, maliciosamente el muchacho en respuesta. Me limité a sacarle la lengua y tomar el zumo que James me obligaba a tragar.

En seguida salimos al campo, entre abucheos de la mesa de Slytherin y con los vítores del resto de casas. La reunión fue muy intensa: repaso de técnicas, recordatorio de los puntos débiles del rival, un increíble discurso del capitán y el clásico ritual previo a todos los partidos (abrazarse todos juntos durante unos minutos deseándose suerte). Salimos al campo y nos posicionamos para saludar al rival. Apreté fuertemente el bate en mi mano mientras Avery me saludaba burlonamente. Era un desafío. Yo tenía el poder sobre la bludger y él sobre una mísera quaffle.

Nos acercamos a las escobas y James me sujetó del hombro.

-No hagas ninguna tontería.

Le sonreí pícaramente y le di un suave golpe en el brazo.

-No te preocupes… Yo no le haré nada… -y golpeé suavemente el bate.


	7. De vuelta con James Potter

Salvo un par de ellos (Amandra Preston y Alexandra Cooper), ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en esta "historia" me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con el mundo "Potter", que es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Sin más...

* * *

**#07. James Potter**

Y ya estaba en el aire. Qué sensación tan increíble. Era fácil sentirse libre sobre una escoba. Antes del pitido de inicio nos daban unos minutos de habituación a la escoba, a la meteorología y para realizar la formación. Desde allí podía distinguir a mis amigos, en las gradas, junto a Amanda y Evans. Revoloteé un poco sobre ellos para hacerme ver y los saludé animado. Todo parecía perfecto, aunque me preocupaba la mirada de Alex, tan fija en Avery.

-¡Leones! –grité. Era la forma que solíamos emplear para reunirnos en el aire.- Lo tenemos controlado, somos los mejores… Juego limpio, chicos, no importa lo que ellos hagan…

-Eso, Alex…

-Uff… No sé si reírme o echar a llorar, Michael…

Alex sonrió a su compañero golpeador y se posicionaron en el campo, en los laterales, con los bates ya preparados. Asentí al resto del equipo: el pequeño Harris (de segundo curso, su segundo partido y el mejor guardián que jamás había visto), Jules y Patrick se colocaron a mi lado y nos posicionamos en el centro, preparados para atrapar la quaffle, y Josh se colocó en la parte más alta, justo sobre mí. Normalmente le cubría Michael cuando estaba de caza, pero en esa ocasión sería Alex. Habíamos trabajado muy duro porque habíamos invertido los papeles de cada uno: yo me encargaba de los lanzamientos a puerta, por ejemplo, cuando era especialista en pases largos.

La jovencísima y preciosa señorita Hooch tocó el silbato y Jules atrapó la quaffle de inmediato. Era fantástico vernos jugar, éramos el mejor equipo de todos. Y, por supuesto, yo su capitán.

Llevábamos varios minutos de juego y cuatro tantos a nuestro favor, pero tres en contra, se acercaban demasiado. Nuestra esperanza era que Josh encontrase pronto la snitch y poder salir airosos de un partido no demasiado bien preparado.

-¡Hey! ¡Cooper! –la voz de Avery resonó por todo el estadio- ¿Es cierto que te tiras al capitán? Eso de ser la única chica tendrá sus ventajas, ¿no?

La bludger me pasó rozando la nuca. La sentí. Esperaba que Alex se controlase, pero ahora tenía mis dudas. Estaba allí arriba plantada, con el bate posicionado para golpear con efecto, y mirando fijamente en la dirección de Avery. Estábamos en pleno contraataque, así que no podía pararme a advertirla sobre las consecuencias y me limité a apelar a su buen juicio mentalmente, rezando por que existiese algún tipo de conexión telepática entre nosotros.

Me lancé en picado y esperé al pase de Jules, que no tardó en llegar. En cierto modo, les tenía totalmente despistados con mi estrategia: no me cubrían lo más mínimo sus jugadores, por lo que las recepciones para lanzar a la portería se efectuaban sin problema.

¡Crash!

Merlín, como podía dolerme el hombro y el brazo. La quaffle se me escurría lentamente, pues no podía hacer fuerza, así que hice un enrevesado movimiento para recogerla con la otra mano y lanzar, aunque el guardián pudo frenarla. Estaba a punto de girarme y empezar a gritarle a Alex por no tener la cabeza donde debía cuando me di cuenta de que Josh estaba callendo en picado sobre su escoba, seguido de cerca por Harper, el buscador de Slytherin. Alex se encontraba en ese momento lanzándole una bludger que esquivó limpiamente, así que había sido un ataque deliberado contra él por parte de… ¡Avery!

-Hijo de…

-¡Y GRYFFINDOR SE HACE CON SNITCH! –gritó la voz de Johnson, el comentarista de los partidos.

Me quedé bloqueado mirando a Avery. Ese había sido su plan: lesionarme apenas empezase el partido a sabiendas de que yo iba a estar pendiente de que Alex no cometiese ninguna estupidez. ¡Pero no contaron con la habilidad de nuestro Josh! Yo le había enseñado todo lo que sabe.

Bajamos rápidamente con la escoba para celebrar el triunfo, mientras el resto del alumnado invadía el campo. Me abracé a Josh con el brazo que aún tenía bien y le dejé que se fuera con sus compañeros de clase. Alguien saltó sobre mi espalda y solté un quejido de dolor.

-¡Ganamos, James! ¡Ganamos!

-¡Sí! ¡Y mírate, Alex! ¡Tu nariz está intacta!

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu brazo?

-El plan de Avery falló… Debo reconocer que era retorcido, aunque bastante bueno. Si no fuera por Josh, hubiésemos tenido a un jugador menos…

De pronto, Sirius se lanzó sobre mí, sonriendo contento, apartando a Alex de un empujón suave y juguetón. Sin embargo, el abrazo no duró mucho porque, aunque no conseguía casi distinguir rostros con el vaivén de la multitud, la señora Pomfrey me agarró del hombro sano firmemente, echando a Sirius de malos modos.

-¡Mierda, Black!

Cuando miramos hacia el lugar de donde provenía el grito descubrimos a Alex con las manos sobre la nariz y los ojos llorosos.

-¡Había conseguido no rompérmela esta vez!


	8. Madame Pomfrey

Salvo un par de ellos (Amandra Preston y Alexandra Cooper), ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en esta "historia" me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con el mundo "Potter", que es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Sin más...

* * *

**#08. Madame Pomfrey**

Ya no sabía cuántas veces se lo había dicho a Albus. Ese deporte del infierno era increíblemente peligroso: no había partido en el que no tuviera que llevarme dos o tres jugadores a la enfermería para realizar una cura. Bien es cierto que podía tratarlos en mismo campo, pero así asustaba un poco a los niños. Así pues di ordenes a todos para que tanto Potter como Cooper fuesen llevados a la enfermería.

Yo fui en cabeza, subí sin mirar hacia atrás refunfuñando por lo bajo… Al suficiente volumen para que me oyesen todos los que iban detrás. Oía aún al joven Black reírse y a algunos de los muchachos comentar lo bueno que había sido el partido. Procuré dar un par de vueltas por el castillo en lugar de ir directamente. Al llegar, señalé dos camas contiguas para que los dos heridos se sentaran y fui a la habitación de curas a coger una poción para cortar la hemorragia de la señorita Cooper.

Cuando regresé casi me pongo a gritar.

La enfermería, mi templo de salud e higiene se veía mancillado por al menos veinte muchachos sudorosos y llenos de barro que habían empezado allí la celebración del partido. Había comida (si es que puede llamarse así a esas golosinas cargadas de azúcares) y bebida de dudosa procedencia. Me vi obligada a provocar una explosión con mi varita para conseguir atraer su atención.

-Señores… Si deciden montar este alboroto me veré obligada a tener que retener al señor Potter y a la señorita Cooper. Así que ahora… ¡de vuelta a su sala común!

-Madamme Pomfrey –dijo una dulce voz a mi espalda- ¿le importaría si me quedo con Alexandra?

-Por supuesto, señorita Evans.

-¡Entonces yo también con James!

-Estoy segura, joven Black, que la compañía de Evans será más que bien recibida por parte de los dos heridos.

Pero la labia de Black y el saber que uno de sus mejores amigos era un licántropo terminaron por ablandarme. Les dejé descansar un rato cuando la nariz de Cooper dejó de sangrar y les advertí que recomponer sus huesos, si bien era rápido, era doloroso (como, me temo, ambos sabían muy bien), así que les administré un tónico anestésico y esperé a que hiciese efecto. Me llamó mucho la atención el joven Potter: apenas habló y se mantuvo muy disperso durante el tiempo de espera, con la mirada perdida en la cubierta del libro que ojeaba Evans. No le di gran importancia, pues era bien sabido por todo Hogwarts (para disgusto de la jovencita) que él estaba loco de amor por ella.

-Bien, necesitaré ayuda, señor Black… Ya que, según parece, no tiene nada que hacer…

Por aquel entonces, la magia de la medicina no estaba demasiado avanzada y soldar huesos era una labor complicada. Si bien es cierto que apenas requería más que un movimiento de varita y una simple palabra, era necesario que el paciente estuviera totalmente inmovilizado, ya que, por desgracia, un error en el cálculo podía fracturar un hueso ya sano.

-Episkeyano –murmuré mientras el joven Black sujetaba firmemente la cabeza a la señorita Cooper. Los ojos de la chica lagrimearon y se mordió con fuerza el labio, pero no se quejó-Listo, jovencilla. Quédese tumbada un rato, el dolor desaparecerá en unos minutos.

Debo admitir que era un hechizo efectivo, pero su forma moderna, Episkey es mucho más eficiente: no hay dolor y no hay efectos secundarios en caso de error. El ejercicio a practicar con Potter era el mismo, sólo que en esta ocasión no necesitaba inmovilizarlo porque el hueso era mucho más accesible. Con un grito mudo, el chico dio a entender que estaba todo en orden, así que le ordené también reposo y volví a mi despacho.

Entonces unos susurros apresurados llegaron a mis oídos. En otras circunstancias no me hubiesen preocupado lo más mínimos, pero en esta ocasión eran de una de mis pacientes y estaban demasiado lejos de su cama como para no hacer nada. Sin embargo, la conversación atrajo mi interés.

-En serio que lo siento, Cooper.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente. Pero oye, no es de eso de lo que quería hablarte. ¿Qué le pasa a James? Hemos ganado el partido y desde que estamos aquí no ha hecho ni un solo comentario, simplemente está ahí tumbado, como ido…

-Está enamorado, ¿de qué te sorprendes?

-No digas tonterías, Black… Todos sabemos que lo de Lily es solamente una manía suya por meterse con ella y hacerla rabiar.

-No tienes ni idea… Tú no le oyes hablar de ella, ni les has visto nunca quedarse totalmente bloqueado por verla hablando con un chico… No sabes el daño que le hace cada vez que discuten.

-James es el prototipo de hombre que Lily odia. Mucho tendría que cambiar para que ella decidiese salir con él.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

-Bueno… -su voz sonaba algo insegura-Sí… Sus palabras fueron más o menos "debería dejar de ser un estúpido arrogante para que yo me fijara en él".

-Genial… Entonces James tiene posibilidades… Y tú me vas a ayudar en esto…

-Espera un momento… ¿En qué te voy a ayudar, Black?

-Venga, ¿no quieres ver a tu capitán rebosante de energía y felicidad? Enséñame que busca Evans y yo se lo enseñaré a James…

-Está bien –contestó la chica después de un breve silencio- Pero si algo sale mal, será culpa tuya.

-Tenemos un acuerdo, entonces, Cooper.

-Alex… Me llamo Alex. Si vamos a trabajar juntos…

-¿Qué hace levantada, señorita Cooper? –salí al instante. Al menos sabía que no iba a preparar nada peligroso. Y eso, viniendo de Black, era todo un avance.

-Esto… Yo…

-Sólo quería disculparme con Alex, Madame Pomfrey. A fin de cuentas, esta vez fui yo quien rompió su nariz y no una bludger… O el bate…

-Sí, al menos la señorita Cooper ha aprendido que esas pelotas endemoniadas hay que golpearlas con el bate y no tratar de detenerlas con todo el cuerpo.

-¡Sólo fue mi primer partido! ¡Quería quedar bien!

-Con tres costillas rotas, la nariz totalmente torcida y una muñeca fracturada.

-¡Qué gran partido! ¡Menuda paliza le dimos a Slytherin!

Miré reprobatoriamente a James Potter, que se había incorporado y parecía haber recobrado su habitual espíritu. Algo me decía que la conversación entre el señor Black y la señorita Cooper no era tan espontánea como el muchacho pretendía hacer creer. Chasqué la lengua y comprobé las fracturas de los dos jóvenes: completamente soldadas.

-Que tengan buena noche, jóvenes –les despedí ya en la puerta. Sabía que en pocos días los tendría allí de nuevo, aunque reconozco que siempre era un placer poder contar con alumnos como ellos.


	9. Albus Dumbledore

Salvo un par de ellos, ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en esta "historia" me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con el mundo "Potter", que es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Sin más...

¡Sí! ¡Una cosita más! Es fácil ver que la historia no tiene muchos reviews, pero de todos modos quería dar las gracias a los que la leéis y, especialmente, a los que la habéis añadido a vuestros favoritos (que ya sois unos cuantos) :)

Ahora sí. Sin más...

* * *

**#09 . Albus Dumbledore**

"Esto es indignante, Albus", gritó Minerva al entrar en el despacho, tirando su ejemplar del profeta en mi mesa. "Han atacado a la familia Chase".

"¿Ha sido grave?"

Yo acababa de llegar de viaje desde Escocia y apenas había tenido tiempo de quitarme la capa de viaje. No sabía muy bien cómo, pero Minerva sabía exactamente cuando salía y entraba del Castillo… Bueno, no por nada la había nombrado subdirectora. Ojeé rápidamente el artículo de portada y fruncí el ceño. Por fortuna nadie había muerto, aunque el señor Chase (Robert Chase) estaba gravemente herido y permanecía en el ala de cuidados intensivos de San Mungo.

"Habrá que informar a sus hijos…"

"Sí… ¿Hufflepuff y Gryffindor? Creo recordar que la joven Patricia Chase es prefecta de su casa… Lo mejor será que os encarguéis Pomona y tú. El señor Joshua estará en el campo de quidditch pues, si mi memoria no ha empezado a fallar, hoy tienen entrenamientos los Gryffindor"

Minerva frunció los labios. Era algo que solía hacer cada vez que la tocaba afrontar una decisión difícil. Salió de la sala y me dejó a solas, con el periódico y mis pensamientos. Debería hablar con la primera ministra, quizá debería enviar algún auror a vigilar los territorios cercanos al colegio, aunque sabía de sobra que Tom no se atrevería a atacar así como así Hogwarts. No mientras yo estuviera al mando.

Me senté en el sillón de la mesa y acaricié distraídamente a Fawkes. Hacía tiempo que pensaba en formar a algunos alumnos sobresalientes para que nos ayudasen contra la amenaza que les esperaba al salir de allí, pero no me atrevía. No era más que niños y cualquier ataque sería mi responsabilidad.

Abrí un cajón y saqué un pequeño montón de carpetas. Las ojeé una vez más: Potter, Evans, Black, Snape, Pierce, MacKinnons… Alumnos muy queridos a los que no podía abandonar a su suerte.

"Llama a Ojoloco, Fawkes…"

El fénix desapareció con un suave estallido de luz y reapareció segundo después con una pluma menos en su cola. Debía convocar una discreta reunión con los miembros de la Orden, pero en aquellos tiempos, con la mirada de magos oscuros fija en tantos y tan buenos magos era difícil. Sabía que Alastor estaría de mi parte (siempre lo estaba) y que él se encargaría de enseñar a los jóvenes. Ahora sólo tenía que convocarlos a ellos.

Después de la cena, unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta de mi despacho me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Nueve jóvenes entraron silenciosamente, con cara de preocupación. Eran casi todos los miembros de Gryffindor de séptimo curso. Lamentablemente, el décimo miembro, la señorita McDonald estaba en San Mungo, con sus padres, que habían sido atacados una semana atrás.

"Profesor Dumbledore… ¿Quería vernos?"

"Sí, señorita Evans." Con un suave movimiento de varita hice aparecer nueve cómodas sillas. "Supongo que estén al tanto de lo ocurrido con la familia Chase". Todos asintieron. "Bien. Lo que les voy a contar es totalmente secreto y no puede salir de esta sala. Como comprenderán, esto es de vital importancia." Volvieron a asentir. "Les he llamado porque, ante lo que les espera en el mundo exterior, no creo que el colegio les ofrezca una educación suficiente". Se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos. "Verán… Desde hace algún tiempo, algunos magos honrados y yo hemos formado una… Llamémoslo Orden secreta a través de la cual nos coordinamos para combatir a Lord Voldemort". Se estremecieron al oír el nombre. "Ustedes son nueve de los estudiantes más sobresalientes de este colegio, con un gran corazón y con altos valores morales. Por eso, me gustaría que formaran parte de esta pequeña organización. Sé que suena muy fuerte, quizá incluso impresionante, pero no me puedo andar con rodeos… Serán entrenados y preparados para actuar en situaciones límite. Aprenderán a controlar su magia, su poder…"

"Señor…" Me llamó la atención el tono de inseguridad de Potter. "¿Cómo pretende hacerlo? Quiero decir, en este colegio los rumores corren más rápido que la polvora…"

"Entrenarán por las noches, en un lugar habilitado para ello. Desde luego," añadí rápidamente "nadie está obligado a participar… Pueden darme ahora una respuesta o pensárselo con calma durante la noche y comunicármelo mañana mediante una lechuza."

"Yo quiero unirme."

"No esperaba menos de usted, señorita Evans."

A la voz de Evans se unieron las del resto del grupo. Ninguno parecía dubitativo.

"Bien, pues siendo así…"

Unos fuertes golpes atrajeron nuestra atención. La puerta se abrió con una fuerza exagerada y entró en la sala Alastor Moody. Parecía más demacrado y herido que de costumbre.

"Este será vuestro profesor. Recuerden: no deben contarle nada a nadie…"

Les acerqué un papel donde debían firmar. Obviamente estaba preparado para que, aquel que firmase y quisiera hablar más de lo debido con alguien que no pertenecía al grupo, fuera silenciado mediante un doloroso hechizo. Había demasiado en juego.

"Está todo preparado, Alastor… Bienvenidos a la Orden del Fénix"


	10. Sirius Black el retorno

Antes que nada: Mil millones de gracias a HermyGranger por su review! (Reconozco que, aunque no los tomo como algo prioritario, me ha hecho muchísima ilusión). Ay! Si yo te contara lo que ha sido escribir como si fuera Albus... En un primer momento dije "Oh, Dios, ¿dónde me he metido?" pero de pronto todo surgió solo, como si fuese lo más lógico (en mi cabeza) que dijera eso o que pensara de esa determinada manera. Y sobre Remus... ¿¡Cómo no va a estar mi lobito en el grupo! Jejejeje Si fuese real, seguramente viviría muy agobiado por el acoso femenino que recibiría: por algo es el más adorable de todos (aunque Sirius y su forma de ser rebelde también me encanta). Espero que te guste este capítulo ;)

Salvo un par de ellos, ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en esta "historia" me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con el mundo "Potter", que es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Sin más...

* * *

**#10. Sirius Black (el retorno)**

No podía esperar a que llegasen las 10. Aquellas clases con Moody eran fantásticas. Por fin sentía que estaba aprendiendo algo de utilidad. El primer día fue extraño, todos contábamos con una tediosa clase teórica sobre cómo utilizar nuestros poderes, la seguridad con las varitas… ¡Pero fue todo lo contrario! Entramos en la sala y de pronto una lluvia de hechizos cayó sobre nosotros. Salvo James y Evans, ninguno fuimos capaz de protegernos. Vale que mis piernas se quedaron pegadas y no era capaz de andar, pero es que, desde ese momento, no hemos dejado de usar las varitas.

Llevábamos un par de semanas y aquello iba cada vez mejor: hechizos nuevos, defensa cuerpo a cuerpo (sutilmente provocamos que Lily y James tuvieran que formar pareja) y algo de teoría, como que la varita jamás debe ir en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón si no se quiere correr el riesgo de volarte una nalga. Alexandra y yo avanzábamos bastante en nuestros planes casamenteros, aunque me dolía tener que hacerlo a espaldas de Remus y de su peligrosa novia rubia. Aunque debía reconocer que, en cierto modo, me gustaba. Aquel riesgo era divertido: el vernos a escondidas porque ninguno de nuestros amigos podía saber nada, quedarnos los dos solos hasta tarde en la sala común planeando alguna manera de provocar un acercamiento… Y el otro día descubrimos que estaba empezando a dar sus primeros frutos.

Entramos en la Sala de los Menesteres, lugar que Dumbledore había escogido para nuestras lecciones. Saludé amigablemente a todos los que estaban allí y me apoyé sobre la pared de piedra, junto a Evans. Debía admitir que era un plan arriesgado y que seguramente me iba a acarrear algún que otro problema, pero todo fuese por la amistad.

-Esto… Evans… Perdona… -intenté parecer nervioso y hacer desaparecer la sonrisa de mis labios- Quería pedirte un favor…

-Claro, Black…

-¿Te importaría dejarme estar con Alexandra de pareja hoy? Es que, verás… -miré hacia mi alrededor, ahora sí que estaba nervioso- Creo que me gusta y me quiero conocerla un poco antes de atreverme a decirle nada… Si tú hicieses pareja con James…

-Vaya –realmente parecía sorprendida. Tenía que explicarle que aquella confidencia debía ser un secreto, no fuese a esparcirse el falso rumor de que yo quería tener algo con la otra muchacha.- Sí, claro… Me pondré con Potter hoy… No me importa.

Suspiré y sonreí aliviado. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa: estaba seguro de que no tenía ni idea de qué iba a pasar más adelante. Cuando Ojoloco entró en la sala todos nos posicionamos, con las varitas en alto, esperando uno de sus habituales ataques, pero no sucedió nada. Explicó brevemente que era lo que quería que hiciésemos: desarmar cuando estamos desarmados. Eran ejercicios de gran contacto físico. Cuando nos ordenó ponernos en parejas, Evans se acercó rápida hacia James y, aún más roja que su pelo, le preguntó si no le importaría ser hoy su pareja.

-Parece que funciona.

-He tenido que mendigar un poco esta parte…Dije que me gustabas y por eso ha aceptado a estar de pareja con James.

-Tú atacas… Me parece bien… Espero que no se vaya de la lengua. Sería un poco embarazoso.

¿Por qué sería embarazoso? Debería sentirse privilegiada porque alguien como yo mostrase interés (aunque fuera ficticio) hacia ella. Dentro de mi propia indignación, no podía evitar fijarme en mi amigo. Lily acababa de golpearle en el puente de la nariz y le lagrimeaban los ojos de dolor mientras trataba de hacerse el valiente y fingir que no pasaba nada. La pelirroja parecía preocupada y no hacía más que repetir "lo siento, James… De veras".

-No lo siente… -comentó Amanda detrás de mí, dándome un susto de muerte- Siempre ha querido hacer eso.

La mirada de Alexandra fue muy significativa. Lo cierto es que la chica no parecía estar arrepentida y parecía que casi estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Suspiré y meneé la cabeza: así no llegábamos a nada… Aunque le había llamado James… ¡Hey! ¡Le había llamado James! ¡Eso era genial!

-¿Piensa hacer algo hoy, Black? –dijo la ruda voz de Ojoloco.

-Eh… Sí, señor… Por supuesto…

Saqué la varita y apunté hacia Alexandra. No quería hacerla daño, ahora que éramos "compañeros" debía tratarla un poco mejor que los seis años anteriores. Lancé un hechizo sencillo que, no sé aún muy bien como, logró esquivar lanzándose al suelo y rodando sobre sí misma.

-¡Perfecto, señorita Cooper! ¡No esperaba menos de usted!

Yo me había quedado un poco atontado pero las palabras de Ojoloco me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento. No iba a permitir que "mini-Potter" (es como me gustaba llamarla: tenía miles de cosas que me recordaban a James) acaparase la atención en una clase que estaba dominando yo desde el primer día. Sin embargo, una patada en la espinilla, un golpe seco en el estómago y un puñetazo en la nariz me volvieron a la cruda realidad. Estaba en el suelo, dolorido. No estaba seguro de en qué momento había soltado la varita, pero ahora estaba en la mano de Alexandra y me estaba apuntando con ella.

-Lo siento, Sirius… -dijo con una juguetona sonrisa en sus labios.

Dejé caer la cabeza: el golpe en el estómago me había dejado sin aire y aún intentaba recuperarme. Ojoloco decía al resto algo sobre el ejercicio y lo bien que lo había hecho la chica.

-No… -musité. Y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, lancé una de mis piernas, golpeando las de Alex y haciéndola caer. A duras penas me coloqué sobre ella y cogí la varita.- Recuerda… Regla número 7: nunca des la espalda al enemigo, aunque creas que está vencido.

-Bravo, señor Black… -por fin un gesto de aprobación. Había tardado en llegar, pero así demostré mi superioridad en aquello.- Señorita Cooper, dudo que tú hermano hubiese comentido ese fallo.

Para mi sorpresa, Alexandra no estaba enfadada, sino que sonreía. Hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza, que yo pude ver porque estaba sobre ella, señalando hacia su derecha. Allí estaban James y la pelirroja, mirando a Ojoloco y su explicación. Y la pelirroja agarraba la manga de la túnica de James con fuerza y mi amigo sonreía abiertamente. Bueno, había funcionado, al menos un poco.

-¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo… Pelearnos, digo… Así –añadí en un susurro-, así podrías enseñarme algún truquito para la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Señorita Cooper –dijo Ojoloco por encima de mí- ¿quiere terminar el ejercicio, por favor?

-¿Termi…?

No tuve tiempo para acabar mi frase porque una pierna de la morena rodeaba mi cadera y se enrollaba con mi pierna. En otras circunstancias eso me habría parecido increíblemente provocador y sexy, pero después encontrarme totalmente inmovilizado, de nuevo bocarriba y con ella encima, entendí que me había usado como conejito de indias una vez más.

Si Mandy la coneja estuviera allí, ella me hubiese defendido.

* * *

Simplemente, disfrutad :D


	11. De Lily Evans y su Premio Anual

Empezamos hoy, de nuevo, con agradecimientos. Hoy a Claudia Potter-Black :) ¡Gracias por comentar! Y espero que te guste también este capítulo.

Salvo un par de ellos, ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en esta "historia" me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con el mundo "Potter", que es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Sin más...

* * *

**#11. Lily Evans**

Hacía ya algún tiempo que me notaba extraña pero estaba segura de que no tenía que ver con mi salud o mi estado mental. En más de una ocasión me pareció descubrir a Black y Alex cuchicheando por las esquinas cuando pensaban que no podía verlos y, además, Potter parecía ignorarme por completo. Bueno, esto no era algo que me molestase especialmente. En algunas clases como la de Historia de la Magia podía sentir una mirada clavada en mi nuca, pero me daba cierto miedo el girarme a ver de qué o quién se trataba. Cuando se lo comenté a Alex y Amanda las dos dijeron que yo estaba mal de la cabeza y que el hecho de que Potter me ignorase me había afectado.

Quedaban unas semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad y mi calidad de vida había aumentado considerablemente: la actividad física en las clases secretas con Ojoloco y el que Potter no me acosase había hecho que mi mente cada vez estuviera más despejada. Sin embargo, todo se turbó pronto cuando en la Sala Común apareció un comunicado:

"A todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso:

Con motivo de la entrega del título de Premio Anual al señor Potter y la señorita Evans, así como la designación de los delegados de curso se realizará una pequeña celebración en el Gran Comedor el próximo viernes 22 de diciembre.

Será un acto frívolo (pero de obligatoria asistencia para los alumnos de estos cursos) acompañado de un baile totalmente opcional.

Atentamente,

Minerva McGonagall, Subdirectora."

Por supuesto, nadie se molestó en felicitarme por mi mención, sino que buscaban desesperadamente una pareja con quien acudir. Yo lo miré confusa. No quería ir. No sólo al baile, tampoco a la entrega del título. ¡Ojoloco dijo que ese día sería nuestra última clase antes de las vacaciones! Alex era de la opinión de que Dumbledore habría contado con ello para establecer la fecha y que habría hablado con Ojoloco, pero yo no me quedé contenta.

-Si tan segura estás… Júrame que irás al acto.

-Vale –dijo sin apenas inmutarse- Pero no pienso ir al desfile de princesas que va a ser el baile.

-Sí que lo harás… -dijo la voz de Amanda desde detrás del Profeta- Y te pondrás un vestido…

-Ni loca… Eso sólo lo hago cuando mi pad…

Yo me había acercado a ojear el artículo que leía Amanda y no pude evitar empezar a reír. Alexandra lo entendió en el momento. Su padre era el encargado de presidir, junto al director, aquel acto tan "frívolo". Y estaba anunciado a toda página en el Profeta. Mi amiga nos arrancó el periódico de las manos y farfulló algo por lo bajo que no logré entender, pero que hizo sonreír a Amanda. Después, se marchó con el periódico y desapareció por el hueco de la Dama Gorda.

-¿Qué la ocurre?

-Nada, nada… -Dijo, aún sonriendo- Por cierto, Señorita Premio Anual… ¿Cuándo pensabas contárnoslo? Tenías que saberlo desde principio de curso…

-Bueno, no le di demasiada importancia… Ya sabes, también soy Prefecta. –Noté como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

Me pasé un buen rato tratando de espantar el tema hasta que Amanda se sintió lo suficientemente cansada como para subirse a dormir. Durante un rato me quedé pensativa en el sillón, mirando el fuego y preguntándome qué mosca le había picado a Alex para marcharse así. Lo que no sé es en qué momento me quedé dormida. Para mí no habían pasado más que unos minutos, pero cuando abrí los ojos el cielo estaba empezando a clarear y en la chimenea de la sala común sólo quedaban brasas. Me giré para ver qué era lo que me había despertado y vi a un chico sentado en un sofá alejado. Me puse en pie y me acerqué a él.

-¿Se puede saber que haces a estas horas…? ¿James?

Lo cierto es que me quedé totalmente paralizada. Estaba espantoso: tenía un ojo hinchado y que había empezado a amoratarse, respiraba con dificultad y tenía un feo arañazo en el pecho que había manchado de sangre su camisa. Tardé varios segundos en reaccionar pero, finalmente, saqué mi varita y apunte al fuego. Hice que este se reavivara y llenara de calor la estancia.

-¿Ha sido Remus? –noté su mirada clavarse en mí mientras yo examinaba con cuidado la herida del pecho.- No me mires así –le reproché frunciendo el ceño- Soy la primera de clase… ¿Crees que no lo iba a adivinar?

-No sé de qué me estás hablando…

-Vale… Entonces no te importará que avise a Madame Pomfrey para que venga a examinarte…

-¡No! –saltó de inmediato.

El jaleo de voces que llegaban a retrato de la Dama Gorda atrajo mi atención mientras convertía un periódico en una bolsa de guisantes congelados y se la ponía en el ojo, quizá sin demasiado cuidado. Poco a poco iba distinguiendo voces: Black y Pettegrew. Puse los brazos en jarra y me los quedé mirando. Ellos bromeaban y reían: ni si quiera se habían dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Cuando por fin repararon en mi presencia se quedaron quietos, totalmente firmes y esperando la regañina. Pero ésta no llegó.

-¿Vosotros dos estáis bien? –se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos- Traed algo de agua, ¿queréis? No se me da demasiado bien la medicina mágica… -cuando subieron por la escalera me acerqué de nuevo a James y me senté a su lado- Y, ahora, explícame que ha pasado.

-No sé que… -le lancé una mirada bastante severa mientras iba desabrochando poco a poco la camisa- Creí que podía ir a ver a Remus… Él es mi amigo, creí que no me haría daño ni nada… Fue una suerte que Sirius y Peter aparecieran, si no…

-Si no, nada… No te habría hecho daño si no se hubiera asustado, ya lo sabes…

-Sirius… Da igual… Subid a dormir, chicos. Ahora iré yo –permaneció en silencio hasta que los chicos desaparecieron por la escalera- Debes prometer que jamás se lo contarás a nadie, Lily… Por favor.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –contesté, ofendida, mientras limpiaba suavemente la herida- Levanta los guisantes un poco del ojo- El chico obedeció de inmediato. El zarpazo solo era un arañazo, aunque la sangre había hecho parecer que era más. Terminé de desabrocharle la camisa y me eché un poco más hacia delante a fin de observar bien la herida y que no quedase tela o tierra dentro.

-¿Sabes? Me he imaginado esta escena muchas, muchas, muchas veces… Aunque tú solías llevar menos ropa y no había sangre de por medio.

Eso me sacó de mis casillas. Llevaba un par de semanas ignorándome y había llegado a pensar que eso me molestaba, pero en ese momento sólo quería ahogarle con el paño que tenía en mi mano. Apreté con fuerza sobre la herida y el lanzó un suave gemido de dolor.

-Ups… Lo siento –dije, disculpándome falsamente- Creo que será mejor que termines de curártela tú…

Le lancé unas gasas contra el pecho y el rollo de esparadrapo mientras me ponía en pie. Me giré y estaba a punto de dar el primer paso cuando James me agarró del brazo y me llevo hasta él.

Y me besó.

No puedo decir que no me gustara… Quizá pudiese decir lo contrario porque tenía algo dando vueltas en mi interior y no pude evitar estremecerme al notar su mano suavemente sobre mi mejilla… Pero estoy segura de que él lo sintió aún más… Sobre todo el codazo que le di sobre la herida y que me dio el tiempo necesario para escabullirme hasta las escaleras de chicas. Y si algo recuerdo vívidamente de ese beso es que, después de aquello estuve al menos una hora sonriendo como una boba y, por supuesto, reprochándome el no haberle dejado las cosas claras sobre lo inoportuno y delici… y descortés que había sido.


	12. De Alex Cooper y la muerte de Charlus

Salvo un par de ellos, ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en esta "historia" me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con el mundo "Potter", que es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Sin más...

* * *

**#12. Alexandra Cooper**

Y ahí estaba yo, con un "precioso" vestido de color azul, con el pelo recogido en un elaborado moño y sobre unos zapatos de tacón con los que me tambaleaba a cada paso. Lily se había estado riendo de mí durante una hora cuando descubrí la caja sobre mi cama. Aunque se la devolví cuando ella se puso su encantador vestido de color rosa lleno de pequeños volantes y lazos.

Bajé a la sala común, cansada de tanta ronda de maquillaje y perfumes y polvos con purpurina y me senté a esperar en un sillón, con las piernas colgando en un reposabrazos y mascando algo de regaliz que aún me quedaba desde la última visita a Hogsmeade. Resoplé mirando al techo y balanceando los pies. Los zapatos eran bonitos, debía admitirlo… Quizá un poco menos de tacón…

-Creí que te había enseñado mejores modales, Alexandra.

Me puse totalmente tiesa, como si un hielo acabara de deslizarse por mi espalda. Me puse en pie, me sacudí el vestido y, totalmente firme, me giré lentamente. Me di cuenta de que el regaliz aún colgaba de mi boca y me lo quité con un rápido gesto, escondiéndolo a mi espalda.

-Papá… -balbuceé con la boca aún llena.

-Alexandra… Veo que recibiste mi regalo –me miró aprobatoriamente, como solía hacer cuando algo le complacía totalmente-. Estás preciosa.

-Yo…-un ligero alboroto a mi espalda atrajo mi atención y vi a James bajar a todo correr las escaleras- ¿Qué diablos…?

-Pobre chico…

-¿Cómo que pobre chico? ¿Qué ha pasado, papá?

-Charlus Potter falleció esta mañana, mi querida niña.

Aquello no me lo esperaba. Era cierta que los padres de James eran mayores (bastante mayores, de hecho), pero jamás pensé la posibilidad de que pudieran morir así. Quería correr detrás de mi amigo y abrazarlo, pero notaba la firme mano de mi padre agarrando mi brazo. Lo miré fijamente e hice un brusco movimiento. En ese momento bajó Sirius que vino directo hacia mí y me abrazó.

-Tenemos que estar con él…

-Mañana… Mañana cogeréis el tren y un coche os llevará hasta la residencia de los Potter.

-Pero…

-No hay peros, señor Black. Deben atender a sus responsabilidades actuales. Su amigo estará bien.

Pero, ¿cómo iba a estar bien? ¡Su padre acababa de morir! Mi padre salió de la sala común con el habitual fru-fru de su túnica. Yo seguía abrazada a Sirius y notaba como las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, totalmente silenciosas. Peter y Remus llegaron segundos más tarde y nos obligaron a bajar al Gran Comedor para la entrega de los títulos de Premio Anual y delegados de curso. Yo no recuerdo mucho… Sirius tiraba de mí, sujetando mi mano, guiándome entre la gente hasta llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor. Nos sentamos sin mediar palabra. Remus, que estaba delante nuestro, alternaba su mirada entre ambos, con una expresión triste y taciturna.

-¡Queridos alumnos! –proclamó Dumbledore, poniéndose en pie- ¡Bienvenidos un año más a esta encantadora ceremonia! Este año contamos con el privilegio de tener junto a nosotros al consejero de Educación Mágica, –una breve salva de aplausos retumbó mientras mi padre hacía una suave reverencia- quien entregará las placas a nuestros nuevos Premios Anuales.

-Mierda… -murmuré, de pronto- Lily tenía que abrir el baile con James…

La busqué con la mirada y la localicé al otro lado de la mesa. Estaba segura de que se iba a poner como una fiera cuando descubriese que James no estaba. No porque no tuviera sentimientos (que también, porque aún recuerdo el día que gritó a unos niños de primero hasta hacerlos llorar porque no la permitían concentrarse en su proyecto de pociones) sino porque no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría.

-Me gustaría que la señorita Evans se acercara aquí, por favor, y que todos la ovacionéis con un fuerte aplauso. -Lily se puso en pie con una sonrisa mientras la mayor parte del gran comedor la aplaudía (nadie esperaba mucho de los Slytherin, pero de todos modos sus abucheos fueron apagados por el entusiasmo del resto)- Lamento comunicar que el señor Potter no podrá estar aquí esta noche…

-Mira su cara… -me mordí el labio inferior- Debería haberla avisado…

Pero estaba hablando sola, porque Sirius se había levantado y estaba bordeando la mesa de Gryffindor hasta alcanzar el lugar donde Dumbledore se encontraba. Le hizo una serie de gestos con las manos que el director correspondió carraspeando suavemente. Atrajo la atención de mi padre y éste miró a Sirius.

-Pero en su lugar, recoge la placa el señor Black. –Se oyó una explosión de aplausos. Remus, Peter y yo nos dejamos las manos en ello: había sido un gesto muy generoso por su parte y se le veía claramente afectado y emocionado.

La noche continuó con un largo y cansado discurso de mi padre: le encantaban ese tipo de cosas. Mientras hablaba, Sirius y Lily volvieron a sus asientos. La pelirroja me lanzó una mirada seria y entristecida, así que supuse que Sirius le había contado lo ocurrido. Cenamos en silencio, ninguno estábamos de humor para participar en las bromas y la alegría que se extendía por la mesa. Lo cierto es que algunos alumnos nos miraban de reojo porque no era normal que los merodeadores dejaran escapar una oportunidad como aquella para montar follón.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? –me sobresaltó la voz que estaba a mi lado.

-Charlus… -contestó Sirius a Frank Longbottom- Falleció esta mañana.

-Oh… -alcanzó a decir el muchacho- Lo lamento muchísimo, era un hombre estupendo.

-Bueno, era ya mayor… -dije, sin mucho ánimo, tratando más de consolarme a mí misma que de dar una explicación- Y llevaba un par de semanas muy enfermo… -suspiré- Por cierto, Frank, enhorabuena por el título de delegado de curso.

-Gracias, Alexandra –me sonrió-. Alice no podía creérselo cuando se lo conté el otro día…

Con los postres llegó una conversación más tranquila y ligera, sobre las vacaciones de Navidad y el próximo partido de quidditch de gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Lily y Amanda acabaron por sentarse junto a nosotros y terminamos brindando por James y Dorea (más conocida entre nosotros como señora Potter). Cuando los restos de la tarta de melaza hubieron desaparecido del plato de Peter, Dumbledore nos pidió ponernos en pie para que, con un suave movimiento de varita, las mesas se evaporaran y aparecieran de nuevo agolpadas contra la pared. Con la cabeza gacha, la mayor parte del alumnado (de quinto hacia abajo) salieron del gran comedor

-Es costumbre que los Premios Anuales abran este baile –antes de que añadiese nada, Sirius tomó la mano de Lily y salieron a su encuentro-, así que… ¡música!

De la nada empezó a sonar una suave melodía, similar a un vals. Me sorprendió lo buen bailarín que parecía Sirius, aunque después recordé que, seguramente, habría aprendido cuando vivía con los Black, pues era el tipo de música que se bailaba en las galas de la alta sociedad mágica. Lily se veía, sin embargo, fuera de lugar. Aunque bailaba bien, la faltaba algo de gracia en los movimientos. Estaba claro que la ausencia de la mochila en la espalda y los tacones la sacaban totalmente de su elemento. Pronto se les unieron el profesor Dumbledore con la profesora MacGonnagall y, poco a poco, más alumnos se fueron animando.

-¿Bailas?

Sonreí suavemente, de manera sarcástica y burlona y me giré. Era Avery. Veía en su rostro la misma expresión que yo tenía en el mío.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Sólo invitarte a bailar… Vamos, te está mirando todo el mundo, incluso tu padre –él se mantenía con una mano hacia mí. Posé mi mano sobre la suya y le seguí hasta la pista de baile.- No me gustaría que mi padre se viera en la obligación de mantener una… "conversación" con el tuyo.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Sólo avisando que tengas cuidado con lo que haces. Como bien sabes, de las palabras a los hechos sólo hay un paso…

Noté como todo mi cuerpo temblaba de ira contenida. Deseaba patearle allí mismo, pero debía admitir que estaba asustada. Todo el mundo sabía que el padre de Avery era seguidor de Lord Voldemort (y seguramente el muchacho también), pero también que la familia Cooper estaba amenazada. Mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Sirius, que estaba serio mirándonos. Lily también nos observaba con un semblante preocupado. En realidad, casi todo el gran comedor nos observaba esperando una reacción: bien que empezásemos a insultarnos a voz en grito, bien que sacásemos las varitas y acabáramos los dos en la enfermería.

Pero no ocurrió nada de eso. Avery me relató la manera perfecta para torturar a una persona sin que quedase ninguna marca visible de una manera tan detallada que la piel se me ponía de gallina con cada palabra. Notaba como se me humedecían los ojos y como una lágrima se escapó cuando la música llegó a su fin. Me cogió de nuevo la mano, la besó y con una suave reverencia se alejó. Vi a mi padre al fondo del comedor, hablando con preocupación con el director y pronto estaba siendo arrastrada fuera por Lily y Sirius.

-¿Qué te ha dicho, Alex?

-Voy a matarlo…

-Con eso no ayudas, Sirius. ¿Qué te ha dicho, Alex?

Pero no fui capaz de contestar porque aún sentía, como si me estuviese torturando a mí, cada maldición, cada golpe, cada vejación a la que sometían a las personas. Aquello no eran magos, por mucho que aquellos mortifagos o caballeros de Walpurgis, o como se quisieran hacer llamar, asegurasen que eran los únicos con derecho a recibir ese título. Aquellos no eran más que escoria humana.


	13. Lobito bueno es lobito muerto

Salvo un par de ellos, ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en esta "historia" me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con el mundo "Potter", que es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Sin más...

* * *

**#13. Remus Lupin**

La vuelta a Londres fue triste y silenciosa. Al llegar, un par de coches nos recogerían y nos llevarían directamente al caserón de los Potter, donde tendría lugar el funeral del padre de James. Pasaríamos la noche allí y, al día siguiente, volvería al colegio acompañado del resto. Dorea, la madre de James, había insistido en que volviésemos al colegio y nos lleváramos a su hijo, que lo distrajéramos. El padre de Alex también volvió en tren. A la chica no la vimos en todo el trayecto pues su padre había insistido en que permaneciera en el compartimento con él. Ambos estaban muy asustados.

-Aún no me puedo creer que Avery la amenazase así –musitó Amanda, acurrucada sobre mi pecho.

-Su padre está muy asustado. Alex me contó que no quiere que siga en el colegio. Han pensado en marcharse del país.

Todos guardamos silencio. Durante el verano, Charlus Potter había pensado en hacer lo mismo: coger a su familia y llevarla a un lugar donde no pudiesen amenazarlos e intimidarlos. Pensar en el padre de James me provocó una punzada en el estómago. A ese hombre le debía mucho: gracias a él, mis veranos habían empezado a ser divertidos porque me acogía en su casa, bajo la cual había una sala sellada donde podía convertirme sin riesgo de herir a nadie. Además, él había insistido mucho a Dumbledore para que se me aceptara en el colegio cuando se dio a conocer mi naturaleza al consejo escolar. También fue él quien me contó la verdad sobre mi licantropía, quien me habló sobre Greyback,…

Una fina lluvia nos acompañó la mayor parte del camino, pero cuando el terreno se volvió más urbanizado, la temperatura descendió dando paso a la nieve. Nos preparamos en silencio, envolviéndonos en bufandas y cargando las mochilas al hombro (ninguno llevábamos el baúl de vuelta para las vacaciones de Navidad). Al salir, el señor Cooper nos guió amablemente hasta la entrada de King's Cross, donde un par de magos nos esperaban para llevarnos a la residencia Potter.

-Os veo allí –se despidió Alex.

El recorrido fue largo, aunque yo no estaba muy seguro de si se debía a los kilómetros o al pesado silencio que nos envolvía. En mi coche íbamos Amanda, Peter y yo. Ninguno teníamos ganas de hablar más allá del "¿cuánto queda de viaje?".

-Hemos llegado –anunció el mago de que conducía.

Salimos despacio y aguardamos la llegada del otro coche, que no se demoró demasiado. De él se apearon Lily, Sirius, Frank y Alice. Me fijé que Lily tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiese estado aguantando con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar. Sirius la abrazaba con delicadeza mientras avanzaban hacia la entrada. Todos los seguimos. Dentro no había nadie conocido (al menos para mí) y Sirius nos guió hacia una habitación donde podíamos dejar el equipaje. Muchos magos se pararon a hablar con él y con Frank, incluso con Alice, Amanda y Peter. Me sentía un poco extraño en aquel sitio y había personas que murmuraban a mi paso.

-¿Ni si quiera en el funeral del padre de un amigo puedo escapar de ellos?

-No digas tonterías, Lunático –contestó Sirius mientras lanzaba una mirada bastante suspicaz a un grupo de magos adultos.

Pasamos a la habitación y una figura salió a nuestro encuentro. Era James. Todos le abrazamos con cariño y el correspondió con una triste sonrisa. Nos contó que su padre llevaba ya tiempo aquejado de las secuelas de una vieja enfermedad mágica y que, tarde o temprano, iba a llevárselo. Le preocupaba ahora, nos dijo, el dejar a su madre sola allí, en una casa tan grande.

-Se las apañará bien, ya verás –le dijo Lily, sentándose a su lado y acariciándole el brazo.

-Deberíamos ir a dar nuestras condolencias a Dorea –comentó Sirius.

Todos nos pusimos de pie y salimos poco a poco de la habitación. Bajamos de nuevo a la planta baja y encontramos a la señora Potter sentada en un sillón con una chica morena. En un primer momento me costó reconocerla porque iba con prendas muy elegantes, pero al acercarnos más descubrí que era Alex.

-Dorea… Lamento muchísimo lo ocurrido.

La señora Potter era una mujer bajita y delgada, con los ojos castaños y unas largas pestañas. Poseía una elegancia que yo no había visto en muchas mujeres. Era de ese tipo de personas que, tras entrar en una sala, hace que todo el mundo se quede en silencio. Abrazó a Sirius con una forma muy maternal y volvió a sentarse.

-No quiero ser descortés, pero… -su voz se quebró en un suave sollozo y Alex tomó de nuevo su mano.

-No te preocupes, Dorea… Todos lo entendemos. ¿Quieres que saque algo de la cocina o…?

-La vajilla azul, querida… Si eres tan amable de prepararme también un té…

-Una tila para este momento será lo mejor.

Alex se levantó y nos hizo un gesto muy significativo con la cabeza para que la siguiéramos hasta la cocina. Allí nos repartió platos y nos pidió que lo fuésemos colocando por la sala, sobre las mesas, el piano,… En ese momento me di cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-Sirius… ¿Y Lily?

-No salió de la habitación… -contestó él con una suave sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo a Alexandra-. No creo que sea momento para molestarlos.

Ninguno sabemos con exactitud que ocurrió en aquella habitación durante la hora que estuvieron solos. Sólo sé a ciencia cierta que cuando salieron iban juntos, de la mano, y que ya nunca más volvieron a separarse el uno del otro. Sirius dice que James tenía demasiadas emociones por canalizar y que aquél fue el momento perfecto. Yo no lo veo así. Yo creo que James le demostró a Lily que no era un capullo integral (al menos no todo el tiempo) y que Lily decidió darle una oportunidad que James se esforzó en aprovechar.


	14. Navidad

Salvo un par de ellos, ninguno de los personajes que aparecerá en esta "historia" me pertenece, al igual que todo lo relacionado con el mundo "Potter", que es propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling. Sin más...

* * *

**#14. Amanda Preston**

El día de Navidad me desperté temprano. Era la primera vez que pasaba las vacaciones en el colegio y no pude evitar sentirme ligeramente desorientada al abrir los ojos. Tanteé la mesita de noche hasta encontrar mi reloj y comprobé que ya era hora de ir abriendo los regalos (y despertando a las demás chicas). Con sigilo me bajé de la cama y saqué de mi baúl una pequeña pelotita de color azul que situé en el centro de la habitación. La apreté suavemente con el dedo y me tapé los oídos rápidamente. Un estridente pitido inundó la habitación. De la cama de mi izquierda asomó una cabeza castaña muy despeinada empuñando su varita y de la cama de mi derecha una cabeza pelirroja me miraba con el ceño muy fruncido. No pude evitar reír.

-¡Feliz Navidad, chicas! –las grité por encima del pitido.- Baja la varita, Alice… Sólo era una broma.

Empecé a desenvolver mis regalos con ansia, al igual que mis compañeras. El primero era de mis padres: un montón de ropa nueva. El siguiente, con un bonito envoltorio azul cielo, era de mi hermana Claire, que me regalaba un juego de plumas y tintas de varios colores y algunos pergaminos para cartas. Remus me regaló un pequeño peluche de un cachorro de lobo que gruñía dulcemente al apretarle. El regalo de Alice era una enorme caja llena de galletas de canela de la pastelería de su madre y el de Lily un ajedrez mágico de cristal irrompible. El último que me quedaba por abrir era el de Alex. Me quedé un poco impresionada al abrirlo: era una fina pulsera de un metal similar a la plata pero que tenía un brillo extraño. En la cadena había un eslabón diferente con pequeñas piedras rojas (que estaba segura de que eran rubíes) engarzadas formando la letra G. Miré impresionada a las otras que también habían recibido una igual.

-Eeeh… ¿Alex? –de pronto me di cuenta de que mi amiga no se había levantado aún- Alex, muchísimas gracias…

Pero al abrir las cortinas nos encontramos con la cama deshecha y vacía. Fruncí suavemente el ceño, cogí mi bata y salí fuera. El pijama no estaba allí, así que aún debía llevarlo puesto: no podía haber llegado muy lejos. Sigilosamente (lo cual era algo estúpido pues sabía que había despertado a todo Gryffindor con mi pelota-bocina) bajamos a la sala común, de donde nos llegó un suave murmullo.

-Feliz Navidad, Henry... Y felicita a papá y mamá de mi parte, por favor… Y cuidaros mucho… Y gracias por los regalos… Aún no les he abierto, pero seguro que son geniales.

-No hagas nada fuera de las normas, pequeña- contestó una voz masculina.- Ya sabes que las cosas no están demasiado bien aquí y ninguno queremos que te metas en problemas por allí.

-Tranquilo, idiota –dijo la voz de Alex, a quien ya podía ver agachada frente a la chimenea-. Después de utilizar la chimenea para comunicarme de una manera totalmente ilegal no romperé ninguna norma más. Te dejo que sigas disfrutando de tu aburrido desayuno. Te echo de menos.

-Y yo a ti… Escríbeme esta noche y cuéntame qué tal el día.

Se oyó un suave "plin" y Alex se incorporó. Dio un suave respingo cuando nos vio junto a las escaleras, porque claramente no nos había oído, pero sonrió feliz y nos abrazó una a una.

-¡Feliz Navidad! ¿Os han gustado las pulseras? –dijo mostrando la suya, que era totalmente idéntica a las que nos había regalado- También le envié una a Mary… Su padre parece que está mejorando mucho en los últimos días y volverá al colegio después de las vacaciones.

-Te han tenido que costar muchísimo.

-No tanto… Están hechas por duendes –sonrió aún más- y ya sabéis que dicen que traen buena suerte. Además, es una bonita manera de tener un recuerdo de todas después de siete años juntas, ¿o no?

-¿Cuánto te ha costado?

-Oh, venga Lily… Te lo contaré si nos cuentas qué ocurrió con James…

Unos pasos en la escalera atrajeron nuestra atención. Remus bajó las escaleras, ya vestido con su ropa muggle, y comisqueando algo de regaliz que le había regalado Frank. Me besó suavemente y me susurró un "feliz Navidad" al oído que hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. La verdad es que aquello se convirtió en una escena muy tierna, con James y Lily sonriendo tontamente, Frank y Alice besándose tan pasionalmente como siempre,… Y Sirius y Alex mirándonos con cara de disgusto.

-Creo que voy a ir a abrir los regalos… Si me quedo dos minutos más aquí terminaré por vomitar arco iris… Y creo que unicornios y corazones de azúcar también.

Se dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. Solté una suave risilla y miré melosa a Remus.

-Alex necesita novio… ¿No tienes algún amigo disponible para ella?

-Mmmh… Déjame pensar… -dijo, fingiendo meditar-Está Peter y está Sirius… ¿Cuál crees que le gustará más?

Reí suavemente. Sirius y Alex habían entablado una buena amistad en el tiempo en que intentaron unir a Lily y James (se suponía que nadie lo sabía… Creo que sólo ellos pensaban que nadie lo sabía), pero de ahí a tener algo con él, lo veía muy lejano. Y Peter… Peter no me gustaba. No sabía muy bien porqué: siempre a la sombra, siempre en su propio mundo… Tenía algo que hacía que no fuera capaz de fiarme de él.

Después de un rato de tonteo y de preguntarle unas ochocientas veces si le había gustado mi regalo (un libro sobre la historia de un hombre lobo contada en primera persona y una elegante pluma de águila), subí a la habitación a vestirme para bajar a desayunar. Cuando llegué, Alex daba grititos abrazada a algo por toda la habitación: era una escoba nueva. Sobre la cama había cientos de regalos recién desempaquetados. Estaba claro que su padre quería "comprar" su cariño de nuevo, por obligarla a quedarse en el colegio, y lo había conseguido. Entre la nueva equipación de las Arpías de Holyhead y varios volúmenes muy elegantes de libros de hechizos avanzados, dudaba que algo pudiera hacerle más ilusión que una escoba. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba vestida y había recogido todos los envoltorios (¡y sin soltar la escoba!). Bajó las escaleras a mi lado, sin poder parar, enumerando las increíbles características de su nueva adquisición y, al llegar a la sala común, fue corriendo hasta Sirius y se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo. Los dos cayeron al suelo (la escoba seguía intacta, pero Alex no la había soltado).

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! –repetía una y otra vez. Miré curiosa a Remus, que sonreía al tiempo que se encogía de hombros- Eres el mejor…

La escena fue un poco turbadora para todos. Alex no era tan efusiva con nadie y Sirius, hasta un par de meses atrás, solía tratarla de una manera muy seca. Desayunamos tranquilamente y después nos separamos poco a poco. Primero Lily y James, que salieron a pasear por los nevados terrenos; después Alex, Sirius y Peter que se dirigieron al campo de quidditch a probar la escoba nueva (que Alex aún no había soltado); y Remus y yo nos levantamos, dejando solos a Alice y Frank, para volver de nuevo a la sala común.

Fue un día agradable. Estrenamos el ajedrez que Lily me había regalado y, cuando perdí por tercera vez, decidí pasar a ojear el periódico. No era algo divertido, aunque parecía que la edición navideña del Profeta procuraba dar una imagen más positiva de la guerra que asolaba al mundo mágico. Había un artículo completo sobre Greyback que Remus leyó y releyó un par de veces. A la hora de la comida nos volvimos a reunir todos y salimos a los terrenos en grupo. No sé quién lanzó la primera bola, pero pronto nos vimos envueltos en una batalla campal de bolas de nieve en la que todo el mundo atacaba a todo el mundo. Cuando empezaba a atardecer, James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se fueron juntos de una manera muy misteriosa

Nosotras nos fuimos a cenar y dejamos a Frank y Alice con sus románticos planes para la noche de Navidad. Me extrañó mucho que los muchachos no aparecieran para cenar, pero supuse que habría ido a las cocinas. El pudin de esa noche me supo especialmente exquisito y, cuando ya nos volvíamos a la Torre de Gryffindor, una voz grave nos llamó.

-Señoritas –dijo el director Dumbledore al alcanzarnos-, permitidme que os acompañe una parte del camino, por favor –asentimos un poco cohibidas y empezamos a andar en silencio-. Bonita escoba, Cooper… Debería dejármela probar un día de estos, si no es molestía.

-Eh… Por supuesto, señor… -dijo, mirándome de reojo y con una sonrisa desconcertada en los labios.

-El señor Moody me ha pedido que les diga que, en vista de que todos pasan aquí las navidades, le encantaría poder verles donde siempre a la misma hora de siempre el próximo día 27. Confío en que avisen a sus compañeros que sin duda deben estar esperándolas en la Sala Común. Feliz Navidad.

El director se marchó en el segundo piso y nosotras seguimos avanzando. Tal y como había vaticinado Dumbledore, los chicos ya estaban allí, aprovisionados de todo tipo de dulces y pasteles y de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

-¿De dónde…? –empezó Lily a hablar- No, mejor no quiero saberlo…

Sonreí igual de frustrada que ella y pronto nos unimos a los muchachos a la fiesta. En Gryffindor tan solo había tres personas más (los tres de tercer curso) que no tardaron en irse a la cama. Fue entonces cuando les comunicamos el mensaje de Moody y empezamos a lanzar hipótesis sobre de qué trataría la próxima clase.

-Seguro que empezamos con las maldiciones….

-Yo creo que no, aún no hemos practicado lo suficiente los hechizos escudo.

-¿Qué ocurrió en tu casa, James? Porque Lily no quiere contárnoslo.

Miré a Alex y estallé en carcajadas. Cada minuto se lo preguntaba a la pelirroja y ella siempre salía con alguna evasiva o contestaba de una manera cortante. Miré a Lily y me sorprendió que estaba totalmente sonrojada, mirando distraídamente al fuego, como si fuese lo más interesante que había en la sala.

-¿No os lo ha contado? Yo puedo relatarlo, James me lo ha contado unas cien veces… -dijo Sirius

-O doscientas, más bien –comentó riendo Remus.

-Callaos. Ya se lo cuento yo…


End file.
